


Like father like son

by lokywang



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokywang/pseuds/lokywang
Summary: 托尼发现他犯了一个错误，他过于的纵容了彼得。





	Like father like son

**Author's Note:**

> 假的，都是假的。

一．

托尼睁开眼睛的时候，彼得的手还留在他的腰上。  
这事实足够令人感到绝望。

是从什么时候开始的？他们两个单独的留在托尼的实验室里，托尼需要一个听话又聪明的助手，明白他在什么时刻需要什么，一个扳手，一个电焊，一张纸巾或者一杯果汁。彼得尽力的做着他本该在斯塔克工业实习报告里的写的那样，一个跑腿的小工。去买便利店的甜甜圈和饼干，几杯路边的咖啡。他做的很好，扫荡复仇者大厦的冰箱，吃光所有为托尼做的但是他总是忘记吃掉的三明治。

他在这里有自己的房间，甚至被允许在某个夏夜制定一场属于他们的电影之夜。  
和托尼相处并不是件难熬的事，尽管有时候他的脾气很糟糕。但是彼得能够忍受，他打电话给梅说他一切都好，是的，斯塔克先生并没有刁难他，还偶尔给他辅导作业。

他隐掉那些不耐烦的咆哮，“彼得，你是白痴吗，这个理论你应该背熟。”或者打着为了他好的名义不让他干涉一些纽约市的重大犯罪事件，“耶稣上帝，你才几岁？你只要……你给迷路的老太太指指路不好吗？”

不好，尽管彼得知道这一切都只是托尼的关心，他熬夜为他的战袍升级，问他喜欢什么类型的音乐，只要他和凯伦对话，那些音乐就会陪伴着他度过每一个坐在屋顶吃掉热狗的无聊时间。然而这些远远不够，不够在哪儿？彼得说不清楚，他总是用那种几乎犯禁的眼神追随着托尼的背影，他在深夜昏昏欲睡地陪着斯塔克先生完成他各种稀奇古怪的发明，给咖啡机加上音频接收系统，给他的蛛丝升级，还有孩子。彼得讨厌这个称谓，但他顺从地抬起脑袋，看着托尼疲惫又兴奋的给他的脑袋套上了一个新的显示系统，你会喜欢这个的，我保证。

彼得喜欢这所有的夜晚，只有他和托尼两个人，他们过于亲密的分享咖啡和并不搞笑的笑话，到了凌晨托尼就会提醒他去睡觉，和他说晚安，并不会带上晚安吻。他说不清自己从什么时候开始期待这个——也许是从那几个电影之夜开始，在纽约的反派和外星人都因为过于炎热而不出来捣乱，他和托尼一起挤在沙发上看电影，大部分时候是他选片，然后他的大腿挨着托尼的，他把手伸进爆米花桶里，轻轻擦过托尼的脉搏。他能闻到托尼的古龙水味道，他洗完澡用的沐浴液（顺便说他们是同款香型），他柔软的睡裤贴在他腿边的触感，彼得在期待这个，那些不被允许说出口的迷恋，他迷迷糊糊的调情，然后是话语。

“我以为你会选择星球大战或者神秘博士。”托尼的脸被电视机的屏幕衬得很白，他咬着爆米花扭头看着彼得，“而不是这种，小鸡电影。”

“我的同学们都在讨论这个。”彼得抱着自己的胳膊，靠在那个抱枕上，他面不改色，“而我想和你一起看。”  
什么时候开始在意起同学们的意见了？彼得说谎，电影的烂番茄页面上提到最多的是这是一部适合和男朋友一起看的电影，他藏着自己的小小私心，把脚抵在托尼的大腿侧边上，他试图脱离那之前他在电视上看到托尼和不同的名模一起出席晚宴的画面，看比赛，或者别的。

在那里托尼斯塔克是属于别人的，彼得很清楚，对着镁光灯和记者的时候，那是一个完全不同的托尼，他们认知里的亿万富翁，和那个会在实验室里告诉他所有理论的托尼不同。他更敏感，比他想象的更爱他，也只有这个时刻，彼得清楚，只有这么几个昼夜，他得以独占这个英雄而不遭受任何谴责。

二、

但这事就是发生了，如果托尼能够选择的话，他会选择不那么纵容男孩总是若有似无碰到自己身体的手。但这就是发生了，托尼睁着眼睛看着天花板，试图找回一些理智。

是从某一个夜晚开始失控的。一部该死的小鸡电影？托尼记不住这些，他抱着爆米花想要批评一下彼得的选片品味，但是这事就这么发生了，彼得挨得太近的身体，凑过来的脑袋，他闻起来像是刚落水的小狗，带着湿漉漉的期待和渴求。

彼得尝起来是甜的，他的舌尖是糖果，掌心紧张地冒汗，哈，托尼早该预料到这个，那几个日夜中他的眼神。他在十来岁的特定场合里熟悉这种眼神，但托尼并未在意。他应该在意的，男孩，你才几岁？你尽可以约会和你同龄的女孩，我上次在有关于你的新闻里见到的那个，瘦高个，蜜色的皮肤，笑起来很甜美，她更适合你。

而不是我。托尼的手掌抵住了他继续往前的，毫无章法的亲吻，“男孩，你喝酒了吗？”  
“我没有。”彼得疑惑，“我还没到年龄？”  
哈，你瞧，这就是问题所在，还没有到年龄，所以你不该，“从我的身上下去。”托尼说道，他疲惫的揉着额头，这原本应该是一个场轻松的，不用动脑子的，他甚至可以在沙发上睡一觉的电影之夜。但是现在全都变了，他不该答应看什么爱情电影。

可是彼得倔强的用那种眼神看着他，那种眼神，托尼很清楚。如果他只是想要钱，这很好办。如果只是性，托尼也能够处理。但不应该是这种眼神，每一次彼得对他坦诚，“我希望能够帮上忙。”或者“斯塔克先生，我希望能够像你们一样拯救世界。”

这就相当于给自己领了一场不定时的死亡预告，可他还那么年轻，下巴上的青春痘还未消退，他应该烦恼的是自己的胡子，没写完的作业以及去哪个大学。他不应该……他不应该现在趴在沙发上，看着他的眼睛，像是他就是整个世界。你会后悔，他的胃部开始抽搐，为自己喉咙里发出的话语忏悔，“你会后悔的，男孩。”

就像是他用权威引导着他做了一些错误的决定，那十几个夜晚中彼得兴致勃勃的脸，他高兴的趴在天花板上为他的新的显示系统找最合适的角度，然后年轻人睡在他的沙发上裹着他的西装外套，托尼静音了一切，希望他能够睡个好觉。

他当然爱彼得帕克，那种，父亲般的爱。他想把所有最好的东西给他，安全的战袍，善解人意的AI，所有他遭遇过的突发事件而他无法完善处理的一切，他为彼得的选择创造了最容易的一条路，有人引导着去拯救世界总是能够少犯些错误。他希望彼得能够谅解。

而不是这个，托尼从来没有指望过这些，彼得亲他就像是孩子过家家，他在自己的那个年岁，就能够妥善地用舌头处理好所有的邀请。  
“对不起，斯塔克先生。”彼得并没有下来的打算，他这样纯洁无辜（如果可以形容的话）的眨着他的小狗眼睛，“我知道这样不对，但我就是……”  
犯傻？真的男孩，你在做一个错误的决定。托尼可以推开他，或者别的，但眼神让他难以承受的纯洁，他对着托尼告白就好像邀请他参加高中的毕业舞会。他拙劣的舞步踩在托尼的脚掌上，他试图让这一切都变得可以解释，比如，斯塔克先生，早在七岁的时候你就救了我。

情根深种？别犯傻了，托尼自己清楚，任何人和他呆了超过24小时，就只剩下想要掐死他这一个选择。他的朋友们纵容他的嘴坏，在阳台上等待着他穿着盔甲降落，他把所有的柔软藏在坚硬的躯壳下，让人忘了钢铁侠离开了盔甲，也只是，仅仅只是个人。

可是现在彼得使用了爱他这个选择，他眨着眼睛，舔着自己的嘴唇，又落下一个吻，他说“斯塔克先生，我知道自己在做什么，我不会后悔。”他用上了年轻人的自制力仿佛视死如归，他说“我甚至谷歌了怎么润滑自己。”

准备充足是吗？托尼没有喝酒，他也许，他已经不再喝酒。但是此刻他想自己需要酒精。你知道自己在说什么吗，小子，我说你会后悔不是指这个。

而是指，你总会长大成人然后在某一刻嘲笑自己曾经爱过一个不值得的人。总是如此，托尼不堪承受般的闭上了眼睛，总是如此。“我们在青春期的时候总会被荷尔蒙迷惑，可是，彼得，这不似乎正确的选择。”

那所谓的正确是什么？像你一样抱着核弹飞往未知的宇宙，或者和我一样套着丑陋的制服，挑战所有奇怪的外星人和科技，只因为皇后区有很多人需要帮助。从来没有正确和不正确，只有选择和被选择。

彼得几乎是恳求一般希望托尼给他一次机会，但是这个机会并不诱人，托尼的手放在他的脸颊边，他几乎能嗅到彼得的心跳。一个并不体面和无法公开的情人，你甚至可以不出卖身体就换来很多的金钱，但那样……但那样更容易处理不是吗。你可以对我有所求，而不是所求这个。

“我润滑好了自己。”听上去，让人无法抗拒般的色情，还有“求你，斯塔克先生，请求你。”  
“停下。”托尼说，“我们必须停下。”

 

三、

彼得依旧来了，像他预料过的那样，绕过他的房门，像总是无法驱逐的蜘蛛一样爬进他的房间，他的床上。用他暖烘烘的身体蹭进他的怀里。  
托尼，在这场闹剧之后，喝了半瓶的威士忌，他终于放纵自己进入了酒精带来的昏昏欲睡和浅眠之中，然后他张开了双臂，似笑非笑的看着月光下彼得的脸。

他志在必得，就像他说他会去做哪些事一样。固执的年轻人，令他想到已经长久没有联系的另一位战友。他们身上有许多相似的品德，比如这种近乎正直的固执，托尼料到了。

他并不想用，传统意义上的权威来获取一定的特权，即使他有机会。彼得，就像他自己说的，已经润滑好了自己，这让他闻上去带着一点成熟果实的芬芳。而托尼并不像攫取。没人，或者真正意义上的对处子充满兴趣，被进入会让他疼痛。但那些细节依旧吸引着他，托尼叹了一口气，他对彼得说，“我的床头抽屉里有安全套和润滑剂。”

他忽略那几个一闪而过的兴奋眼神，“我不建议第一次由你开始。”他试图装出漫不经心的语调，“所以，你可以操我。”他说，彼得几乎是狂喜着抓着他的腰，蜘蛛力量让他的腰部发出不安的声响，而托尼半眯着眼睛，“我会教你。”

像教你一个正确的公式，做超级英雄的潜规则，用上他所有的依旧使用或者不再使用的性幻想。托尼清楚，他过于纵容彼得的行为总会给他自己带来问题。但如果这个问题还在他的可控范围内，比如教导他如何迅速地给自己带上安全套，然后他可以缓慢的润滑他，打开他，进入他，像个处子第一次攀登上山峰，然后留下自己的印记。

他总会做到这一切。第一次，像是在他的白纸人生中画下一笔，而这一笔由托尼来完成的话，他不会过多抱怨。没有意见，或者想不起来，他放弃了传统意义上的模式，他提供一切而彼得为他展露身体。

他不想，他甚至不想让彼得误解他做这一切只是为了这一刻。他们互相亲吻，他教导彼得在合适的时候用舌头扫荡对方的嘴唇，他被允许咬一咬，然后温柔的打开他的膝盖埋入自己的阴茎，但在那之前。在那之前，他还穿着粉红色的睡裤，也许趴在自己的床上想着他的名字抚慰自己进入高潮。

对托尼来说，这没有任何的改变。他依旧是，那个会辅导他作业并且咆哮着因为他记不住理论而惩罚他去便利店买饼干的实习生梦靥。只是在每个清晨，他会轻轻扯开放在他腰上的胳膊，年轻人在睡梦中迷糊的对他说早安。

托尼祈祷他，不会过早的后悔。


End file.
